nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Republic of Gegeia
Gegeia'' , ''officially the'' ''Federal Republic of Gegeia, is a soverign state located in central Minecraft Allies Region. It is the region's most populated country, with a population of over 2 billion. Gegeia is a democratic state, with its seat of government in the capital city of Butterworth. It exercises jusdriction over 3 Federal Territories, and 11 states.. It was formed after a major reform of the government, formally known as Federation of Gegeia. Covering approximately 9 million square kilometres of land, it is the second largest country in the Region, and the 13th largest in the world. Gegeia's Landscape is vast, ranging from the forests to the mountains and lakes. Mt. Esteem is the tallest mountain in the country, and is often regarded as the "Hell Mountain" due to its harsh surroundings all year round. The ancient Gegeian civilisation, the Gegeia Empire, is one of the region's earliest. It dates back to around 321 BC. Full Unification of the Gegeia Empire was achieved in 229 BC. The Republic of Gegeia overthrew the Empire in 1910, and ruled the Gege Mainland until 1945. In 1945, the Republic's Army lost to the Communist Party in the Gegeian Civil War, which led to the established of the People's Republic in the same year. In 1990, the Communist Government was overthrown which led to the establishment of the Federation. In 2015, following a major restructuring in the government, the Federation title was changed to become Federal Republic. Gegeia's Economy is one of the fastest growing in the world after economic reforms in the early 1980's. It's GDP growth is the highest in the region. It is a regional power and is often a model to other countries for their economy and defense. History The Gegeian Empire (321 BC- 1910AD) Archelogical digs suggested that the Gegeia Empire started in around 321BC to 300 BC.It suggested that people used arrowheads as knives for cutting fish, vegetables and meat during that era. There are also writing evidence which shows that the Empire was founded during that time. It also suggested that people inhabited Gegeia in the early 300 BC's. There is a myth among people that the Gegeian Empire was established because firstly, Gegeia was having a booming population, and secondly, the people needs to have a ruler to represent them. And thus, the empire was established. In 229 BC, the Gegeian Empire successfully unified the whole of Gegeia. However, both the Prosperous Island and the Ikans Region were both ceded to Yayaia and Poohia respectively in the year 1900 AD. The establishment of the Republic of Gegeia in 1910 led to the fall of the Empire, ending many years of imperial rule in the country. Republic of Gegeia (1910-1945) The Revolution of 1910, led by Xie Yongchang, officially ended the imperial rule in Gegeia and establishing the Republic. However, the Capital was relocated many times, before settling in Butterworth. In 1940, a full scale Civil War started between the Communists and the Republican Army. By 1945, almost the whole country was liberated by the Communists and there left one city left, the Capital City. Liang Huangyu, the last President of the Republic, seeing its country being taken by the Communists, surrenders and dissolved the Central Government of the Republic of Gegeia, by resigning his post as President. Butterworth was peacefully liberated. This marks the end of the five-year long Civil War. People's Republic of Gegeia (1945-1990) The surrender marks the end of the Republican Era. On 3 October 1945, Duo-la Jun (1897-1994), the founder of the PRG, proclaimed the establishment of the People's Republic in the Capital City of Butterworth. Duo introduced a series of reforms, most notably economic reforms in the 1980's before he stepped down. Duo encouraged population growth, which saw the country's population booming from only a few thousand to a few million. However, after Duo stepped down in 1983, Gegeia was struggling to cope with its rising population growth and launched the "Stop at Two" campaign which greatly impact the growth of population, from 10,000 babies per year to only 2,000-3,000 babies per year. In 1990, a Second Civil War broke out and led to collaspe of the PRG, with 11 states coming together to form the Federation of Gegeia. Federation of Gegeia (1990-2014) After the Second civil war, The Federation of Gegeia was born and comprised 12 states and 3 federal territories after Water City joined in September 2014. It's Head of State is now His Majesty the King and the Head of Government is the Prime Minister. Federal Republic of Gegeia (2015-present) The Federation of Gegeia changed its name to Federal Republic of Gegeia due to massive democratic reforms in the country. All systems remains the same, and instead of Malay being the only National Langauage, Malay, English and Chinese are all now National Languages. In March 2015, Water City opted out of the federation and became a independent country. Administrative Divisions of Gegeia The Federation of Gegeia has administrative controls over 11 states and 3 Federal Territories. 3 municipalities and 8 states are co l lheic tively known as the Gegeian Mainland, 3 states on the Prosperous Island and Water Island as a state.